1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasing valve, and more particularly to a releasing valve for an inflatable object to flat the inflatable object conveniently and smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
An inflatable object, such as a swim ring, a pneumatic boat, an inflating toy or furniture has to be inflated for use. When the inflatable object is flatted, the inflatable object is easily and conveniently stored and carried. To flat an inflated object, a releasing valve is always mounted on an inflatable object to discharge air out of the object via the releasing valve. The conventional releasing valve has a valve disk closing a passage in the releasing valve. When the valve disk is pushed away from the passage, the air in the inflated object can be discharged from the object via the passage of the releasing valve.
However, during the air discharging via the releasing valve, the air pressure will apply a force to the valve disk to push the valve disk to a position where closes the passage. Therefore, a user has to keep pushing the valve disk away from the passage for discharging otherwise the valve disk will close the passage automatically before the object being completely flatted. Additionally, the valve disk may also be pushed to the closing condition by the flatted object. Therefore, the conventional releasing valve is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a releasing valve to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.